Mixed Up
by Amygirl228
Summary: First in Mixed Up trilogy. Miley prego. What will happen to Hannah? Moe! Sequel: Just A Girl
1. Robby gets curoius

**Disclaimer_I own nothing. Not the show, not the characters and I don't own the names of the celebrities or bands in here either.**

"Miley Ray Stewart"  
"Aw sweet niblets!" I cried turning around to face daddy. "You said Lilly and I could go to the beach!"

"I know what I said Miles," my daddy said with a wierd disapointed look on his face.  
"I just wanna know what this is about." He held up a white wand for me to see.

Oh shit. He found it. Say something Miley!  
"You went through my trash!" Smart. Now he knows that you know it says positive! Stupid girl!

"Is this why you asked me to make a doctor's appointment for you?"

I was too ashamed to keep looking at him. I crossed my arms and looked down at my converse shoes.  
I took a deep breath, "It might be." I said.

"Who did it"  
My head snapped up instantly. "Daddy, No! You'll try to kill him!"

It was Robby's turn to take a deep breath, "I won't kill him Miley. I just want to know that you picked someone good. Who will help with---this. And if I do kill him it will only be because h's trying to leave you."

I looked down again. "Miles?"Daddy asked me, moving closer.  
"Joe." I said letting out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Does he know about"  
"No." I said. I leaned into Daddy's shoulder. His shirt got wet fast with my tears.  
"He needs to know Miles."

"But they aren't always right, right? So after I go to the doctors and I know for sure"  
"He may want to come with." I took my head off his shoulder and glared at him.  
"Miley, it's just best that he knows."

"He can't"  
"He will. If you won't call him, then I will." And Daddy slowly started reaching for the phone that was just a few inches from his hand.

**Dun Dun Dun!! I am so evil leaving you off on this cliff hanger. I am not writing more until I get at least 5 reviews. I want to know if you want Robby or Miley to call. BTW I'm sorry that this cap is a bit short. I promise the second will be longer!  
REVIEW PEOPLE!! Once again Disclaimer! I do not own the names of any characters, the tv show,  
or any bands**


	2. Joe finds out

"No Daddy! Don't ok? Just, I'll--I'll call him." I wanted to cry even more now. How could I possibly tell him?  
Daddy smiled at me, "I'm proud of you baby girl. Taking responsabilities of your actions.  
But we're going to need to discuss Hannah's future ok"  
I could almost feel my face lose its color. How could I forget? What would happen to my popstar side?

"I'll just take this up to my room ok"  
"Sure bud." Robby gave his daughter a sympathetic look but Miley didn't notice. She still felt so numb. So many questions raced through her head in the short minutes it took to climb the stairs to her room. Things like, how would Lilly and Oliver react? What would Joe say? Would she end up alone?

She was in tears as she closed the door, dialing one handedly.

**Joe--Ouch! Knock it off! Time! I'm on The phone! Hello?**

_Miley--Joe?_

**Joe--Miles! Where are you? Last night you said you and Lilly were coming to the beach.**

_Miley--Joe I-I need to tell you something_

**Joe--You ok? You sound like your about to cry.**

_Miley--Joe I took a um pre-pregnacy test._

**Joe--I-what?**

_Miley--(sobbing)It said positive! Joe, I'm really scared._

**Joe--Are you serious!Um wow, Miles come on it'll be ok, ok? Please don't cry Miley. We'll get through this ok?**

_Miley--There's there's a chance the test is wrong.(stops sobbing, sniffling slightly)_

**Joe--Right.**

_Miley--I'm s'posed to ask if you want to come to the doctor's appointment._

**Joe--Of course Miley. Look I'm really sorry. I don't know how this happened.**

_Miley--Well Joseph when a man and a woman-_

**Joe--Miley! Eeeeww! I have an 8 year old here.**

_Miley-(laughing) I couldn't help it. So um, it's day after tomorrow. 4:00 can you make it?_

**Joe--I have a thing but it's not as important.**

_Miley--Thanks Joe._

**Joe--HEY!! Frankie! Put that (crash) um Miles I have to go ok? Talk to you later.**

_Miley--Yeah._

Miley was slightly shocked. Joe had taken it better than she thought he would have taken it a lot worse than he did.  
"Miley! Dinner"  
Inwardly she groaned. How could she tell Daddy if she ate anythin she was most likely gonna puke.  
"Miley"  
Miley went downstairs. Robby looked up when she walked in. "There's my girl! We got pot roast and green beans. Lots of good stuff here, help yourself"  
And as he finished his sentence he felt horrified as his daught slunk to the floor and heave out the contents in her stomach. She was very pale and shaking slightly.  
"I'm sorry Daddy. I'll clean it up." Miley whispered in a hoarse voice, with tears sliding down her pale cheeks.  
Robby regained his composure quickly. "Miley it's fine. I'll get it. You just go on and take yourself a hot bath and head off to bed"  
"That sounds good."Miley said shakily. She got to her feet slowly and went back upstairs.

**Thanx to JoeJonasLove11,MAYNIAC LOVES HerNew Picture, ohhmyjonasx3, Team M, superwoman 1234,  
justinina and everyone else who gave reviews. Thanx also to everyone who added this to their favorite stories list. I think next someone unexpected will find out Miley's prego. I wont be able to write for a lil bit though cuz semester exams are coming up. Thanx again all!**


	3. The Doctor Visit

**Ok Sorry that it has taken a little bit to get this chapter out. Semester Exams are hard to do! LOL Also I have had to listen to haters who are trying to delete my you haters! Sorry but those people piss me off. Thank you to MorganPeach and EdwardCullenIsBringingSexyBack for reviewing.  
Now how about we get to the chapter?**

"?"  
"Yes. That's me"  
"Bit younger to be worrying about pregnacy hey?" the creepy old doctor asked with a bit of a smirk.  
It's bad enough I ended up getting a guy doctor but he has to have that creepy old guy look too?

"Should you be criticizing or helping?" Joe snapped at him. Joe rocks.  
"Well let's see what we've got here . Lay back please." I don't think so!  
Creepy guy telling me to lay back, yeah you can guess what I was thinking! But Joe saw that I looked nervous because he grabbed my hand and held it as I lay back.  
"Now if you would pull up your shirt just a bit, so I can get to your stomach"  
"What are you going to do?" I asked nervously as I pulled my shirt up just enough. Like that creep would ever see anything.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound. We wont see much, but if you are pregnet we should see a blob about the size of a strwberry"  
"A strawberry?" "Yes Mr"  
"Gray."Joe answered. I had to agree with Joe though. How could a baby ever be so small?

"Now this gel will be a bit cold." He said as he spread some on my stomach. I gasped. A bit!  
The friggin gel was freezing! But I shouldn't worry so much about that as I should the monitor.

We all watched the monitor intently. Then the doctor put back the thing he was using and gave me a towel.  
"Well congratulations. I'll go talk things over with your father. You can call later to rearrange your next appointment and will see how things are going." He left just before I started crying. Joe kind of freaked going "Hey now don't cry! Come on Miley we'll get through this between me and Hannah, this kid will be loaded.

"You--You want to keep it?" I asked him still crying hard.  
"Of course Miley. Unless you don't want to?" "I don't know." I said sighing heavily. "I'll just clean up ok? Then we'll go ok"  
"Yeah. Sure."

When I got home from the doctor my phone started ringing. It was Lily. I didn't feel like talking but I should give her a reason for blowing her off like I did.

**What will happen? Keep reading and you'll find out!  
DISCLAIMER___I OWN NOTHING!!!!**


	4. Lily's Advice

**I am on a roll tonight!**

Miley-Hey Lils!

Lily-Where the hell have you been these past few days?! I miss you!

Miley-I haven't been gone forever Lily!(laughs)

Lily-Not forever but I haven't seen you since school.

Miley-That was only like 2 and a half hours ago!

Lily-ONLY!

Miley-How about we talk later? I have a lot to think about right now.

Lily-Then think about it with me!

Miley-Lily....

Lily-Miles if you can't trust me who can you trust?

Miley-FINE! You want to know? I'll tell you. My boyfriend got me pregnet and I have to decide if I want the baby or adoption or abortion or what. Plus my career's gonna go into the toilet because Hannah's not suppossed to do these kinds of things!

Lily-......

Miley-Hello?

Lily-I'm still here Miley. Just digesting it all.

Miley-Sorry I yelled?

Lily-Oh that's fine. I've yelled at you before so we're kind of even.

Miley-(laughs)

Lily-Did you seriously say you were considering abortion?

Miley-It's an idea

Lily-MILES! That's murder!

Miley-Yeah

Lily-You cannot abort even if Hannah looks....tubby. Abortion's just evil.

Miley-I'm sorry would you like to be a teenage mother?

Lily-It's not my fault your boyfriends a poker.

Miley-Lily!(laughs)

Lily-And you don't want adoption either. It might get a bad home or something

Miley-That's true

Lily-I'm sorry It's none of my buisness but-

Miley-No Lily don't be silly. It is your buisness. Your my friend.

Lily-Aw! Thanks.

Miley-If you don't mind? I'd like to go to bed now. It's been a long day.

Lily-Sure. Talk to you later k?

Miley-Yup. Bye.

Lily-Good luck Miles.

I hung up and practically passed out on my bed thinking about dead, abuse and my mom.


	5. I'll Be Fine

**News Reporter "And it appears Ms. Hannah Montana is pulling out of showbuisness for a few months. Ms. Montana's rep says that she wants to begin to focus on school for now. We will all be waiting to see what school she attends."**

"Daddy turn that off please!" I groaned. I was getting annoyed. Who cared if I wanted to go to school? Jackson got an evil grin and turned up the volume on the tv.

**"It also appears Mr. Joe Gray of the Gray brothers will eventually take some time off due to stress from the buisness. How a 19 year old thinks its stressful to sing we will never know."**

"What!" Joe hadn't told me he was pulling time off from work too!

"Why are you so surprised?" Jackson asked with a sour look. "Of course 's a gentleman who would take care of you!" he scoffed throwing the remote down and marching out of the room.  
I don't know why but Jackson has changed since he heard about my little--thing.

Of course me and dad talked and we decided I would have to keep it, whatever it would be.  
Because as me and Lily talked about, abortion's just murder. And adoption, well what if it did want to find me someday? But I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back to Hannah.  
What happens if it brags to its friends"My mom's Hannah Montana!"?I would be so screwed.

I sat down with my guitar and just started to put out my feelings

Don't you worry about me tonight I'll be fine Have fun with all your friends I'll stay right here all alone. I don't mean to drag you down. Go have fun, out on the town

I'll be fine all on my own  
You deserve the world  
You won't get it hangin round with me  
Or can't you see I'll be fine?

I don't mean to lie  
I just want you to have a good time  
So be the one with the fame  
I guess I'll pull out of the game  
for you

I'll be fine all on my own  
You deserve the world  
You won't get it hangin round with me  
Or can't you see that I'll be fine?

I know that you don't want to go  
but I'm tryin to show you  
That I'll be fine  
So what if I'm lieing?  
I'll be fine I'll be fine

"Wow" I looked up from my guitar and oh crapola. I saw some one I really did not want to see.

**Song is somthin I wrote myself if it resembles anthing it is not my fault.**


	6. He's Back!

**Hahahahahahaha! I left you on a clifie for a miute there!**

"Jake!....Hi..What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm shooting a movie here and I thought I'd drop by."

"You do know I'm dating Joe right?"

"Yeah I do. Got a thing for celebrites don't you?" I could tell he was joking but it kind of hurt.

"Why are you here?"

"I just told you I-"

"Shooting a movie yeah but why did you come? I don't want to see you right now."

"Which I could clearly tell from what I just heard."he scoffed(isn't that a fun word?)

I turned pink,"That wasn't for you!"

"Oh? Then who was it for? Hannah's 'pulling out of the game' for some reason."

"I, I want to...focus on school work!"Yeah that's it school work.

"Miley, you've nver been a good liar. Does Joe want you out so he can be, like, more famous?"

"No! Of course not!"God! Big headed pig.

"Then what you love to sing!"

"Just mind your own buisness Jake."

"Hormones much?"he asked. I turned pale and all of a sudden he got a look.

"Miley?"

"It's not what you think." I said, trying to compose myself.

"Are you, are you pregnet?"

"Psh, psh noooo!" I said trying to act convincing.

"Ok. Well I have to, um, go to set. I just wanted to stop in, say hi."

"Well you said it so bye!" I said shoving him out the door.

As he was out I leaned against it and let out a deep sigh. I think I just got myself into deep shit.


	7. Hannah Pregnet?

**New Reporter "Instant News! We have just had a report that Hannah Montana is pregnet! An unamed source has discovered has been seeing a Gray brother and is currently pregnet with his child.  
We have not yet discovered which brother it is and their rep denies they are in such good contact with . Calls have been made but Hannah has not confirmed nor denied these allegations. We'll be back with more after the commercial break."**

The three teens, Jackson, Lily and Miley sat in silence for a moment stunned.  
"Oh"  
"My"  
"God." Miley sank to her knees and started crying.

"Miles! C'mon Joe's not worth this. Don't cry" Lily said trying to comfort her.  
"It wasn't Joe." Miley sniffed.  
"Then who?"Jackson asked furiously."I'll kill the bastard who made my little sis cry"  
Miley chuckled slightly. Even though Jackson seemed to have changed he was almost a better brother. "Jake"  
Lily gasped."How would he know?"

"He came over this morning and happened to find out."

"Can I kill him?"

"No Jackson. Even if you are my annoying brother you can't--"

"Ssshh!!!"Lily cried.

**News "It appears Ms. Montana's rep denies these allegations that she is pregnet. Photos of the teen have been released showing her as skinny as she has always been. Whether these photos are doctored we do not yet know. The Gray brothers have personally said quote, "Although she[Hannah] is a good person and singer, we are not good friends or have personal contact. Therefore none of us could have done it with her. We are gentlemen." The brothes' girlfriends were also not availble for contact and could not be reached. It appears that these allegation have been proved false at the present sigh."**

We all heaved a sigh of relief. Thank god! My cover hasn't been completly blown yet.  
But I'm still holding my breath. Who knows who else will find out?

**I. Am so. Evil. I left you on another friggin cliff hanger.**


	8. Who Could Have Found Out?

Ring Ring Ring  
I dove for the phone landing on Jackson and Lily.  
"OUCH!" They both shouted. I shushed them.

_"Hello?"_

**"Miles? Did you see the gossip channel?"**

_"Yeah."_

**"Can you believe it?! Who could have found out about this?!"**

_"Um, would you believe Jake?"_

**"Jake who?"** Did I say Joe rocks? Cause he so does!

_"Jake Ryan? My ex?"_

**"And how did he find out?!"**

_"He kind of walked into my house without permission and it kind of got into his head."_

**"What do you mean kind of?"**

_"He said, "Hormones much?, then I didn't say anything and he's like, "Dude!" and well I'm not as good aliar as I think I am"_  
"No you're not." Lilly said. I threw a pillow at her. It hit her smack in the face. 10 points!  
Just kidding. But it did get her in the face.  
I heard Joe take a deep breath over the phone.

**"Listen Smiley. My parents have grounded me for death. So I'm kind of not suppossed to be talking to you right now."**

_"Kaaay and?"_

**"Let's just say, we're both in deep shit right now."**

_"Oh I already knew that!" "_Youalready knew what?"Lily asked me.

**"Want to meet at the park tomorrow night?"**

_"I thought we were in deep shit?"_

**"I'm an illegal adult. My parents can't ground me anymore. Whether they think they can or not."**

_"Soooo?"_

**"Can you meet me a the park entrance tomorrow? Like 7 o clockish?"**

_"Sure. I'll see you there."_

**"Bye hon. And this time, don't tell anyone!"** he hung up laughing.

"You'll meet him where?" Lily asked.  
"Why you wanna make sure I don't have twins?" I joked.  
"You're what?" asked an angry voice from the kitchen.  
"Just kidding Jackson!" I said laughing.


	9. Just A Little Chat

**It has now been two months since the doctor's visit. So she's like 4 months along.**

"You'll NEVER guess what!" Miley shrieked jumping down the stairs.  
"What?" Robby asked. She stared at him for a moment.  
"Ok I'm gonna tell you anyways. This is the first morning I haven't thrown up anything"  
"Congrats baby girl! This deserves a celebration"  
"Can't Daddy! School"  
"Right!"

----------------------At School--------------------------------------------------------

"Did you guys hear the rumors? Hannah might be pregnet!"

"Oliver. Remember what I told you?"

"I know just keeping up appearences."

"Appearences?" Lily asked

"Gotta look like we think like normal teens." he replied.

"You don't even know what a 'normal teen' is." Lily said.

Amber and Ashley heard this and laughed.  
"Nice come back line loser. Where'd you get it? The garbage?" They laughed again. Suddenly Amber looked at Miley.

"You could do with a little less caf food Stwert. Lookin a bit pudgy." She flashed an evil grin and flipped her hair waiting for a retort. Miley gave her one.

"At least when the wind blows I don't fly away!"

"Uh! Bitch! C'mon Ashley we are so out of here!"

"Nice one Miles!" Lily cried high fiving her.

"But, is she right?" Miley asked her friends. "Do I look....bigger?"

"Miley. Listen to me. You have nothing to worry about right now. You are still a skinny little toothpick compared to them."

Miley grinned. "Thanks Lily."

--------------------------------------The Park-  
"I thought you said seven!" Miley called to Joe laughingly as he hurried up the sidewalk toward her.

"Sorry hon! Had to ditch the razzi."

"It's fine. I understand."

"Wanna sit down?"

"Sure." They found a patch of grass that was far enough away from the other people who were there so they wouldn't be over heard.  
They were silent for a few minutes until Joe spoke up.

"I don't think I told you? Afer it's born I was gonna take a little time off. Maybe watch it while you get back to singing for a little bit?"

"You didn't tell me but, yeah I heard that. But Joe 2 things."

"Yeah?" He asked looking over at me.

"One I don't want you to give up the band. I'll work something out with my family. And two we need to stop calling it it. 'It' is gonna need a name."

"Ok but Miles I want to help."

"Well of course you'll help but I don't want you to stop working."

"Who says I'm not going to find inspiration from my new um..kid."

I grinned."We are not naming it kid."

"Well what do you want?"

"Well, something with Susan because that was my....my mom's name."

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Joe joked.

"Well I'm just saying what I want. And you didn't let me finish."

"I'm sorry."

"I think if it's a boy well, I don't know what do you want?"

"As long as it's healthy."

They laughed. Joe helped her to her feet.

"I'm pretty sure we're up to speed for now." he said.

"Good." Miley said kissing him on the nose.

Joe drove her home, discussing names the whole time. They eventually decided on Meredith Susan Gray for a girl and Joseph Paul Gray for a boy.  
There wasn't a happier couple in Malibu that night.

**Guys. I'd still like reviews. I want to know if my writing's still good or if I should scrap my project.  
And tell me what you think of the names too. I f I should change it at all. In the show her mom's name IS Susan. During the flashback episode at the end with the picture of Brooke Shields and Robby Ray It says Susan and Robby. Meredith is Joe's Mom's middle name. Oboiusly Joe is Joe's name. Paul is Joe's dad's name.  
Disclaimer-Youknow the drill  
****Review!!!!**


	10. Wrecked

**Miley's 7 months pregnet now.**

"Oh, Hannah!" Robby Ray called coming down the stairs.  
"Dad are you feeling ok?"Jackson asked.  
"Feeling fine."Robby answered with a smile.

"Then why did you just call me Hannah?" Miley asked from her spot at the table.  
"Because Hannah's performing tonight at the Malibu New Years Eve concert"  
"What!" Miley shrieked.  
"I knew you'd be excited!" Robby smiled.

"No Daddy. I'm not excited. I'm shocked. How could you do this? I can't perform"  
"Why not?" "I look pregnet"  
"Maybe because you are pregnet?" Jackson replied. Miley threw her plate at him. He quickly ducked and the plate shattered against the wall.  
"Hey now!" Robby yelled trying to get their attention.

Miley looked at him for a moment, then with a shrug of her shoulder replied,  
"Hormones"  
"Miley"  
"I'm not performing"  
"But think who else is performing at the concert. Mitchie Lovato, Troy Efron,  
and a Billy Ray Cyrus will be there"  
"Billy Ray! Why didn't you say that"  
Miley waddled upstairs as fast as she could.  
"Does she know that the Gra"  
"Ssshh!" Robby interrupted. "No she doesn't know they'll be there-yet"  
"Whatever." Jackson said turning his attention back to the tv.

Miley came back down stairs in her Hannah wig and--a coat?  
"Hon, we're staying in hot, sunny Malibu." Robby told her.  
"Your point"  
Robby sighed, "Never mind. Let's go"  
"We're not taking a limo"  
"They've all been booked"  
"Fine. Can I drive"  
"No." Robby said and they headed out for the car.

As they drove toward the stadium Miley looked over the songs she'd be performing.  
The last thing that went through her mind were the words from her newest song.  
I'm Mixed Up. Somebody help me.  
And then there was the horrible pain.

**The song words Mixed up really are from a new Hannah song. Seriously go on Youtube and look up a vid Mixed Up by Hannah Montana.**


	11. She's One In A Million, Isn't She?

The Gray brothers were prepping themselves for their performance.  
They'd do their song with Hannah, she'd step off, then they'd sing 2 of their new hits. Suddenly there was a scream,  
"SOMEONE TURN ON CHANNEL !! NOW!" Tvs, cellphones and network computers were all being tuned in to a news station.

Reporter "...other driver had a red light. He ran through it as Ms. Montana's car was passing through the intersection. He slammed into the passenger side where was sitting.  
While the driver responsible has escaped with a few broken bones, minor bruises and cuts, Ms. Montana is currently in critical condition.

Joe felt like the world froze. His senses were numb. He barely noticed Nate nudging him.  
"Guess this means we get to perform more, huh?" Nate asked him. Joe didn't say a word.  
He just stood up and left the stadium.

Joe walked aimlessly around the hospital. He was aching to see a failiar face, someone who could tell him that it was a publicity thing that Miley was safe.  
As he rounded another corner into the ICU he spotted Robby Ray in the middle of a huddle of doctors.  
"Mr. Stew!" Joe called hoarsley. Robby looked up. Seeing Joe he beckoned him to come over.  
"What's going on?" Joe asked.  
"Hannah's, well Joe we got hit by a car"  
"Yeah, I heard that. Is she gonna be ok"  
"Joe, she's in a coma." Joe was shocked. "But what about the baby!"he cried. Robby shushed him.

"That's what we were just discussing." Robby explained patiently.  
"And?"Joe asked him.  
"It looks as if they're doing an emergency C-section."

"But that's not right she's only 7 months!What if she wakes up soon"  
"Joe that's a one in a million chance"  
"But Miley's all about one in a million! Your whole family is"  
"Joe we have to do it if we want to save them"  
Joe sank to the floor in tears.

**I'll bet none of you expected that! Now keep reading cause you never know. Miley _might_ wake up.  
She is all about one in a million.**


	12. Repeat Offender?

**Hey y'all. I appreciate that you guys have read and reviewed my story. And I really appreciate that I've gotten so many positive comments. Thanks to you all. Now, on to the story!**

Joe sat at one of the cafeteria tables, his head in his arms. He felt someone shake himand he looked up expecting to see another nurse or doctor or food worker. It was Robby who was giving Joe a pitiful look.  
"Joe, I've got someone you'd like to see"  
"Miley woke up?"Joe asked perking up. Joe looked around almost expecting Miley to be sitting at one of the other tables. The only people there were three doctors, a nurse, and a few children. Visitors no doubt.

"Not yet son." Robby said,"But there is someone you need to see"  
"I dpubt it." Joe replied slumping down further into his chair. Robby grabbed a hold of Joe's collar and partly dragged Joe down a hallway. He tripped a couple times, stumbling over his and Robby's feet.

They were silent in the elevator. When the doors opened Joe was faced with yet another bustling hallway. It wasn't Miley's hall, but in the midst of it Jackson was standing, looking into a windowed room.  
Joe walked up to watching Jackson incredulously. He had been here five hours and not once had Jackson been to his sister's room. Yet here he was, peeking in on someone else's privacy? Jackson gave Joe a sideways look. Then he looked back into the room. What was so special in there that prevented him from seeing Miley? Joe looked in and he saw it. Or rather her.

In the room there were a lot of babies. There were four small ones though in incubators that were closer to the window. And the one almost smack dab in front of Jackson had the namecard

Meredith Susan Gray  
Parents Miley Stewert and Joseph Gray  
via C-section 11:15 p.m December 31st.

She seemed so small to Joe. Yet she was themost amazing thing ever. Robby caught Joe's grin. "So, you still gonna mope around the damn place like you just died"  
"What?" Joe asked tearing his eyes away from the window to stare at Robby.  
"You heard me boy. Miley may not make it out of this. Does that mean you get to act like a miser while you have a little girl here who needs you"  
"No sir, I"  
"I'm not finished." Robby interupted. "If you keep acting like this people might believe you're an unfit parent.  
Look at that face and tell me, you're still going to be in Miley's room, maybe waiting 30 years for her to wake up when you could be watching your baby grow up? If you spend your life here you'll never watch her grow, never hear her laugh, never be there for her."

"Kinda like you?" Jackson asked his dad. Robby glared at his son and stalked off toward the elevator.  
"Like him?" Joe asked.  
Jackson took a deep breath, "When our mom died, dad stayed at the hospital for like, 3 weeks.  
He couldn't stand pulling her off the machine. Meanwhile Miley managed to write 6 Hannah songs,  
I won a bull ropin' competition and we both learned how to cook a few new recipes"  
"And he didn't get to see"  
"Nope. He missed out. So, you gonna be a repeat offender of the Stewert clan"  
Joe didn't answer him. Instead he turned back to the window, watching his girl being handled by a nurse.


	13. Epilouge:Who Says I Can't Be Superman?

Epilouge-15 years later.

"Meredith!" Joe yelled impatiently. Mer always took forever getting ready, just like her mother did.  
"Coming!" She called bounding down the stairs with her friend Ellie. Joe always had to take a second looking at his was Miley in minature except for her hair, it was black and wavy, like Joe's. But at the moment her hair was bleach blonde.  
"Ready? What takes you girls so long?" The girls exchanged looks.  
"Wig"  
"Make-up"  
"Wardrobe"  
"Bling!" Joe chuckled."Well c'mon by the time we get to the concert the audience will be leaving."

As they headed out the door Ellie couldn't seem to contain her excitement. "Ohmygosh! I can't believe I'm going to be backstage an actual Connect Three concert!" Meredith had recently revealed to her freind that she was the lead singer in a band her uncle Jason and Nate had created. Joe was just her dadager. Dad and manager. He had stepped away from the limelight after Miley died a few years after Meredith was born. Like Lilly and Miley used to, Ellie and Meredith were wearing wigs to hide their identities from school peers.

"It's not that big a deal Ellie!" Meredith laughed.  
"Mer! How can you say that?!" Ellie asked."Maybe because it's not a big deal? Oh, and Ellie"  
"Yes"  
"Remember our talk"  
"What talk?"Joe asked butting into the conversation from the other side of the limo.  
"Dad!" Meredith cried. "Ear plugs. Buy them. Find your own friends"  
Ellie laughed and Joe scoweled.  
Turning back to her friend Meredith said, "Just try not to follow Noah Cyrus into the bathroom again ok"  
"But she's so cool! I couldn't help it!" Joe laughed at them. The girls retaliaited by throwing their purses at him.

After they had dropped Ellie off at her house they returned home. Joe went up to his bathroom to try and peel off his false mustache as gently as possible and Meredith went to her room to get rid of her wig.  
She jumped into her bed after pulling on some pajamas and waited for Joe to come in and say good night.

Joe walked in sighing. "She's not normal your friend, you know that right"  
Meredith grinned, "But she's me not normal friend!" Joe laughed. Meredith suddenly bacame serious. "Dad?" "Yes?" Joe asked her, slightly worried about her expression.  
"Do you think momma's proud"  
"Of course Mer. Your mom would be extremly proud of you for doing what you want to"  
"I remember"  
"Remember what"  
"The hospital visits. When we went and just watched her. And sometimes we left her stuff?"

Joe was in awe. "How on earth do you remember? You were only three when we had to um"  
"Help her move on"  
"Yeah." She could always come up with better terms than Joe in these awkward moments.  
"Can we see her"  
"Of course, but why are you so interested all of a sudden?" "Curiosity."

The wind whipped her face as she lay down the flowers. She was quiet all day up until now.  
Joe stood a few feet back so as to let his girls have their privacy.  
Meredith sank to her knees. "Hey momma. I'm doing what you did. Make people happy. I've written some songs too. But they're nothing like yours. I hope you're proud. I miss you"  
The only words that answered her were on the toumb stone.

**Miley Ray Stewert Loving daughter, sister and mother.  
'Who says I can't be superman?'  
1992-2009**

**I know about a million of you want me dead for killing this poor girl's mother but I just had to do it. Joe did not have wife put on the grave because he and Miley never married. He had the Who Says I can't be superman put on because she's probably looking down at them all from her spot above the world. And she was more super than people expected her to be. I'm sorry that a lot of you hate me but it was a good story in the end wasn't it? Thanks to all who started from the beginning and read it all. Thanks to those who reviewed. And thanks for anyhting else y'all can think of.**


End file.
